El lobo y el dragón
by Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi
Summary: Despues del torneo ruso, dos ojiazules se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos... [Yuritaka] XD situado en su cuenta original! Disfruten! Dedicado a mi prima Oro Makoto Hayama Ichigo


**_"El lobo y el dragón"_**

**Hola verán mi nombre es Cristal Kinomiya Sumeragi**

**Soy la prima de Takao y Hitoshi...además de la prima mayor de Oro Makoto Hayama.**

**Este fic va dedicado a ella, por varios motivos....primero por hacer fic tan buenos de Kaity.**

**Segundo por haberme tenido una gran paciencia..Oro tu sabes de lo que hablo jejeje**

**Aclaraciones: este fic es Yaoi. OK... no aceptos quejas de los homofóbicos. Beyblade no me pertenece, yo tan solo los tomo prestado para hacer mis fic..así que por ningún motivo aceptare DEMANDAS**

**Aquí esta el fic y espero que lo disfruten**

PDV de Tyson:

Es difícil de expresar estos sentimientos, es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir así.

Recuerdo que tan solo lo veía como a un poderoso rival, el cual como objetivo era quitarme a mi Dragoon.

Pero cuando pelee con el, cuando le gane y el me sonrió de esa manera tan dulce, pacifica. Sentí que mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente y me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo, al ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa iba dirigida a mí.

------

PDV de Yuriv (Tala):

Nadie jamás me había vencido, sin embargo el lo hizo, pero no solo me venció en la batalla mas importante de mi vida. Si no que logro filtrarse en mi corazón, logro entrara en mi frió corazón con su calida mirada y sus hermosas sonrisas.

Lo que mas admiro de el, es que jamás se rindió...'jamas'.

Ya no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza ni de mi corazón, el logro algo que jamás nadie había logrado.

Creo que en medio de nuestra batalla fue cuando me enamore de el. Cuando estábamos peleando sentí algo calido dentro de mí con tan solo verlo.

Eso fue muy raro para mi, ya que yo jamás había mostrado sentimientos por nadie, a mi lo único que me importaba era ganar y me daba igual de que manera lo consiguiera.

No me importaba si estaba atrapado en la Abadía y que Boris me convirtiera en un Ciber, lo único que quería era ganar.

Pero ahora veo las cosas claramente, ahora soy libre y gracias a el.

Ahora se con exactitud que este sentimientos que florece en mi pecho es amor, amor verdadero y no me importa lo que digan los demás, lo único que deseo ahora es estar a su lado y verlo feliz.

-------

PDV de Tyson:

Me siento afigxiando entre estas paredes, necesito salir del hotel y tal vez así logre tranquilizarme.

Salgo de mi habitación y luego del hotel, no sin antes dejar una nota a kenny diciéndole que daré un paseo y que no se preocupara por mí.

Camino largamente por las calles de Moscú, siento como si alguien me llamara, como si mi corazón me guiara en mi camino.

Después de mucho caminar llego a un hermoso y solitario parque, el cual estaba cubierto por la nieve...que hermoso paisaje, la nieve me lo recuerda mucho, ya que no solo ese es su elemento sino también por su piel y sus ojos árticos son lo que mas me gusta de el.

Cierro mis ojos pensando en el, en el único que logro conquistar mi corazón...Yuriv.

Siento unos paso, me giro para ver quien es....me sorprendo... es el....es mi amado Yuriv, se ve hermoso vestido de blanco.

Siento que mis mejillas están ardiendo, rayos!!... me he sonrojado, aunque el también lo hace, se ve tan tierno y lindo.

-------

PDV de Yuriv:

No puedo creerlo, Salí a caminar y sentí como si el viento me dirigiera que viniera a este lugar y me lo encuentro.

Nos miramos fijamente por unos segundos, Sus ojos tormenta son tan bellos, tan profundos como el océano, veo que sus mejillas se sonrojan al igual que las mías.

Desvió la mirada, pero después pienso que este es el mejor momento para hablarle de mis sentimientos...tal vez no lo comprenda y me rechace, eso me da miedo.

Pero si no se lo digo jamás podré estar tranquilo, prefiero saber que no me ama a quedarme con la duda.

-------

PDV Normal:

Yuriv y Tyson se veían fijamente sin decir palabra alguna, finalmente Tyson intenta hablar.

-H....Hola Yuriv... ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto nervioso

-Muy bien...y...y tu, Tyson?- pregunto un poco sonrojado

-Bien pensando en ti...Yuriv sabes, me gustaría que habláramos, si no te molesta- pregunto dudoso el pequeño moreno

-Claro hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- declaro el ruso

-que es?- pregunto Ty

-No, tu primero

-No, lo mío no tiene tanta importancia...además dijiste que era muy importante- insistió el oji-tormenta

-mmmm.......Esta bien....Tyson se que es difícil de entender, lo único que te pido es que me escuches.....tal vez con lo que te diga llegues a odiarme...pero yo necesito decírtelo- sentenció el ruso

-dímelo, sea lo que sea...yo tratare de comprenderlo-dijo el nipón

-Esta bien –Yuriv se acerco hasta quedar cerca del moreno- Tyson...desde que peleamos me di cuenta que...yo...Tyson me enamore perdidamente de ti....te amo con cada célula de mi ser y desearía que me dejaras permanecer a tu lado....aunque sea como un amigo mas, lo único que quiero y deseo es que seas muy feliz- dijo Yuriv con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-Yuriv....yo.....-Tyson trataba de analizar la situación-

-Comprendo tu no me amas, descuida ya me lo imaginaba –bajo su cabeza y comenzó a caminar con lagrimas en sus ojos-

Por suerte Tyson reacciono a tiempo y lo alcanzo, abrasándolo por la espalda.

Yuriv quedo sorprendido, pero sintió que Tyson temblaba, se dio vuelta lentamente y vio que los profundos ojos tormenta estaban inundados por lagrimas puras y cristalinas.

-Tyson, no llores...me destrozas el corazón, por favor, si soy el culpable de esas lagrimas, no las meresco...yo no lo valgo.....deja de llorar- dijo el ruso con lagrimas también-

-Eres un estúpido Yuriv...no son lagrimas de tristeza... y tu si vales mis lagrimas, Yuriv tu eres muy especial, no te menos precies.....son lagrimas de felicidad....son de amor...son lagrimas que te las dedico exclusivamente para ti...¡¡PORQUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!!-dijo el nipón

Yuriv sintió como su corazón volvía a latir apresuradamente, lleno de felicidad y amor. Delicadamente seco las lagrimas de su moreno, de su dragón de tormenta, sonrió feliz.

Tyson no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa pero estaba medio sonrojado al sentir el tacto de la piel de Yuriv con la de el... ambos se abrazaron, Yuriv lo tomo por la cintura mientras Tyson lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello. La imagen en el parque era admirable e única, el sol estaba atardeciendo, haciendo que el cielo se tiñera de un color rojizo mientras una pareja se unía por primera vez en un dulce y apasionado beso.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato, besándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaba, este era un nuevo comienzo para ambos. Yuriv empezaba a olvidar aquel pasado, el cual carecía de amor, un amor que ahora conocía gracias a su dragón mientras Tyson olvidaba todos los malos momentos malos de su vida y le sonreía a su primer e único amor.

------

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y como dije este fic va dedicado a Orito pero también va dedicado a Ahsa77 y a Fantasma de la Niebla.**

**Quienes son unas grandes amigas. Nos vemos y dejen r/r pliss**

**Owari**


End file.
